Spring
by Yumi Kazahaya
Summary: TH UA: La primavera ah llegado a Konoha. Kushina la celebra junto con su hijo y su marido, por que no hay nada mejor que festejar el dia de las madres. One-shot Leve NaruHina Mal Summary


**Disclaimer: Naruto NO me pertenece, si no a Masashi Kisihmoto-san, lo unico mio es la historia**

_¡Hi!, bueno, este es mi primer One-shot de Naruto... con este gane un concurso en un foro, y pues... quise publicarlo aqui, es en honor al dia de las madres (k ya paso xD) espero y les guste, ¡bye!_

* * *

**Spring…**

**Kushina POV**

Era una mañana soleada aquí en Konoha, los pájaros cantaban y el clima era perfecto. Me encontraba lavando los trastes mientras que tarareaba una canción, mire el reloj que se encontraba sobre una de las paredes de la cocina. Era la 1:30, Naruto ya debía de haber salido de la escuela y Minato debía de estar a mitad de su junta.

Suspire mientras me secaba las manos.

Era mejor que empezara a hacer la comida para mis dos hombres hambrientos.

- Ya llegue… - escuche un murmullo desde la puerta de entrada.

- Que bien Naruto, ¿Cómo va la escuela? – le pregunte mientras sacaba los ingredientes para el ramen.

- Bien…

Voltee a ver a mi pequeño hijo de 8 años sorprendida. Por lo general Naruto siempre llegaba con una sonrisa a la casa – o si no llegaba gritando que tenía hambre y que la escuela era de lo peor -, pero hoy no, hoy Naruto tenia su mirada triste y lejana, como si algo le preocupara.

- ¿Pasa algo cariño? – le pregunte mientras me acercaba a el y le acariciaba su cabello rubio.

- Pues… algo así…

- ¿Quieres contarme? – le pregunte dulcemente. Naruto suspiro.

- Veras… ¿te acuerdas de Hinata?

- ¿Aquella pequeña que te gusta? – le dije.

- ¡N-no! ¿q-quien te d-dijo eso? – pregunto con un leve sonrojo.

- Soy tu madre, se cuando alguien te gusta o cuando no… además de que hablas en sueños.

- … P-pues si… Hinata-chan me gusta… - adimitio sonrojado.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué le pasa a Hinata-chan?

Naruto no me contesto en seguida, se limito a ver sus pequeños pies que volaban sobre el piso, ya que el era muy pequeño y el banco sobre el que estaba sentado era muy alto.

- Su mama esta muy enferma… por lo que escuche se puede morir… - susurro.

- Y Hinata-chan esta muy triste, ¿no?

- Demasiado… y no me gusta verla así…

- ¿Sabes? En estos momentos ella necesita a alguien que cuide de ella, y que le tenga una sonrisa todos los días, no solo por compasión, si no por que no la quieren ver triste.

- ¿A que te refieres?

- Hinata-chan no necesita una sonrisa de compasión, si no una sonrisa que venga del corazón, como las tuyas, si tu le sonríes vas a ver que ella no estará triste y que también te va a sonreír.

Naruto se quedo callado un momento, supuse que intentando entender todas esas palabras, hasta que al fin alzo su cara y me sonrió.

- Tienes razón… ¡¡gracias mama, eres la mejor!!

- Eso ya lo se – le dije con una sonrisa – y bien, ¿Qué quieres para comer…?

- ¡¡Ramen!! – grito alegre.

Comencé a reírme mientras me dirigía a la estufa para comenzar a hervir el agua, cuando escuche como la puerta de la entrada volvía a abrirse.

- ¿Lo que estoy oliendo es ramen…? – pregunto Minato.

- ¡¡Papa!! – dijo Naruto alegre mientras se bajaba del banco e iba a abrazar a su padre.

- ¡Hola Kyubi!- dijo Minato mientras le revolvía los cabellos a Naruto.

- ¡No soy Kyubi!

- Claro que lo eres, eres igual de desastroso que un zorro.

Naruto inflo sus cachetes molesto mientras que Minato y yo nos reíamos.

- Hola cariño – me dijo Minato mientras me daba un beso en los labios.

- ¡Puajj! ¿No ven que hay niños presentes? – se quejo Naruto.

- yo solo veo un Kyubi aquí – le dijo Minato burlón.

- Ya párenle – les regañe – la comida estará lista en unos momentos – les dije mientras regresaba a seguir cortando los jitomates.

- ¿Papa? – pregunto Naruto quedamente.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿Puedes llevarme a el hospital?

- ¿Al hospital? ¿y eso por que? – le pregunto Minato confundido.

- Etto… bueno… quiero ir a visitar a una amiga… - susurro Naruto apenado.

- ¿Puedes llevarlo cariño? – le pregunte con una sonrisa.

- Esta bien, pero iremos después de comer, ¿vale?

- ¡¡Si!!... y por cierto mama…

- ¿Qué pasa?

- No te enojas si arranco una flor de tu jardín, ¿verdad?

- Si es para Hinata-chan, no – le dije con una sonrisa.

- ¿Hinata-chan? – Pregunto Minato – así que el pequeño Naruto ya tiene novia, ¿ehhh?

- ¡N-no es mi novia! – exclamo Naruto sonrojado.

Y así, durante el resto de la tarde, Naruto y Minato se la pasaron peleando mientras que yo solo me reía de ellos.

Había algo que tenia bien claro.

Nunca cambiaria a mi familia por nada del mundo.

- Por cierto Naruto, ¿ya sabes que día es mañana? – pregunto Minato.

- ¿Mañana?

- Si, mañana es 10 de mayo.

- ¿10 de mayo…? ¡Es verdad! – dijo Naruto mientras se daba un sape en la frente con la palma de su mano para luego salir corriendo escaleras arriba.

- ¡Naruto, no te tardes, que ya esta la comida! – le dije.

Después de un momento, Naruto bajo hacia el comedor, traía un frasco envuelto en papel color azul con un listón rojo, camino hacia mi con una sonrisa en sus labios.

- ¡¡Feliz día de las madres!! – me dijo alegre.

- Pero el día de las madres es mañana – le dije con una sonrisa mientras que me inclinaba para estar a su altura.

- Ya lo se, pero si no te lo doy hoy se me va a olvidar mañana, además, papa me dijo que te iba a llevar a un restaurante…

- ¡Naruto, te dije que era un secreto! – dijo Minato.

- ¡Es verdad! – dijo Naruto mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

- Gracias Naruto – le dije mientras le daba un beso en la frente.

- De que, ¡ábrelo!

Le sonreí mientras le quitaba la envoltura al frasco. Mire el contenido sorprendida.

- Son violetas escarchadas… ¿te gustan? – me pregunto tímidamente.

- Me encantan, gracias cariño.

- El regalo perfecto para la mama perfecta – me dijo sonriente.

Volví a besarlo en la frente mientras volvía a ver el interior del frasco. Dentro de este se encontraban varias de esas flores sumergidas en azúcar cristalizado y congelado. Ahora entendía por que Naruto me había preguntado días atrás por mis flores favoritas.

- ¿Sabes Naruto? A Hinata-chan le encantara que le regales también un frasco de violetas escarchadas – le dije.

- ¡¿Enserio?! – me dijo con una sonrisa.

- Sip, ¿verdad Minato?

- Claro – contesto el con una sonrisa.

- ¡Entonces comprare muchas de estas violetas! ¡¡papa, apresúrate a comer para ir a la florería Yamanaka!!

- ¡Hey! ¡Déjame disfrutar mi comida! – se quejo Minato.

Volví a reírme de ellos mientras que volteaba a ver la ventana.

Los botones de cerezo ya estaban comenzando a florecer gracias a la primavera…

Y quien sabe…

Incluso podría florecer un nuevo romance…

- ¡Naruto, come mas despacio o te ahogaras! – le regaño Minato.

- ¡¡Coff, coff!!

Bueno, siempre y cuando Naruto no se ahogara.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

_¿Review?_

_V_

_V_

_V_

_V_


End file.
